1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to flow field plates for fuel cells and to methods of manufacturing flow fields plates.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell is a device that converts chemical energy into electricity through a chemical reaction between oxygen and another oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen or carbon based fuels. There are many types of fuel cells, but they typically consist of an anode, a cathode and an electrolyte that allows charges to move between the two sides of the fuel cell. Electrons are drawn from the anode to the cathode, producing direct current electricity. Each end of the typical fuel cell contains a plate made of strong, lightweight, electron-conducting material (often graphite, metal, or a composite). These plates include channels to provide a “flow field” through which fuel (on the anode side) and oxygen (on the cathode side) can be supplied to the fuel cell. Single fuel cells are then stacked to create additional capacity.
Generally, the channels of the flow field are machined or molded into a bi-polar plate. The separate plates are then pressed against a gas diffusion layer to allow for even gas diffusion onto a membrane electrode assembly. The process of machining flow fields utilizes special tooling and processing for graphite plates. Machining the flow field can create stress points within the plate that must be structurally accommodated, which typically requires the plate to be of a thickness and/or weight greater than desired. The added thickness and/or weight is contrary to typical designs that seek fuel cells that are relatively smaller and lightweight.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fuel cells and methods of the same. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.